


A Flower By Any Other Name

by peachrosepetals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anniversary, Jaskier | Dandelion embarrassing Geralt of Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, POV Outsider, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachrosepetals/pseuds/peachrosepetals
Summary: The office gets an unexpected visitor, and has to figure out who the handsome Jaskier could possibly be here for; on their tenth anniversary, no less.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 70
Kudos: 1150
Collections: The Witcher





	A Flower By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [imnotinclinedtomaturity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotinclinedtomaturity/pseuds/imnotinclinedtomaturity) for all her help with this one <3

Elle is on the phone when he first walks in, speaking with a contractor about an invoice that hasn’t totaled out correctly. She glances up at the man briefly, mouths “one moment!” at him, and turns her attention back to her computer screen, only to startle and stare outright at him.

The man is grinning, all tousled brown hair and bright blue eyes. He’s wearing a sleek red bomber jacket with a dark grey shirt underneath, and in his hands is a large bouquet of flowers - yellow tulips and roses, surrounded by what Elle _thinks_ might be dandelions. Her heart flutters immediately.

“Oh!” she gasps, only to blush darkly when the contractor on the other end of the line asks if everything is alright. “Yes, of course,” she says, shaking her head in an attempt to reorient herself, and gets back to work.

She’s on the phone for another ten minutes before she finishes up. The entire time she can feel her heart beating just that little bit faster with nerves, and she glances up at the man from time to time for no other reason than because she can’t help it. Every time she meets his eyes, he’s still grinning, a smile absolutely charming in its boyishness.

He looks so _young_ , and Elle can’t for the life of her figure out what he’s doing here.

When she finally puts the phone down, the man jumps up from where he’d been sitting and moves to her desk swiftly.

“Hello!” he greets enthusiastically. “I’m Jaskier,” he introduces himself, and holds out his hand to her.

Elle giggles, and stands to mimic him. “Hello Jaskier,” she greets back, simpering a little as she takes his hand. “I’m Elle.” Jaskier’s smile only seems to grow broader at this, and he turns his hand in hers so that he’s holding onto just her fingers. Jaskier moves the bouquet of flowers behind his back, and bends low over her hand to kiss it.

“What a lovely name, for such a lovely woman,” he murmurs, voice low and breathy, staring up at Elle from under flirtatious lashes. Elle’s cheeks burn brighter still, and she finds herself giggling again as she drags her hand out from under his.

“Well,” she replies, flustered. “What can I,” she stutters, giggling. “Erm, what can I do for you today, Jaskier?” she asks, fiddling with the hem of her shirt before sitting back down at her desk. If she shifts forward and pushes her arms in a little tighter to make use of her assets, no one is close enough to tell.

Jaskier definitely seems to notice, if the way his eyes dart down is any indication, but his gaze doesn’t linger, for which Elle finds herself disappointed. She holds the position for a moment longer, before settling back in her seat a little more comfortably.

“Well you see,” Jaskier says, leaning in conspiratorially, “Today is a certain special someone and mine’s anniversary,” he explains, grinning like a cheshire. “And while my partner might not admit it, they _do_ rather enjoy my grander gestures,” he continues, waving it off like it’s no big deal. He’s smirking though, clearly not only self-assured, but confident in his actions.

“Not that this is a very _grand_ gesture, but I digress,” he says with a little sigh. His attention shifts away from her slightly, and his lips curl up in a tiny smile, seeming pleased about something. Elle turns, only to realize that most of the front staff are staring at him.

She can hardly blame them — this Jaskier is a sight to see. She turns back to face Jaskier, only to find him preening a little, and standing taller than he was before. He smiles a winning smile, flashing it at his little gathered audience. It’s clear he likes the attention.

“Only this year, they made me _promise_ to keep it simple — as if it isn’t our bloody ten year anniversary,” he whines, speaking up louder so more people can hear him, and pouting at Elle as if he’s sure she can understand where his distress is coming from.

If Elle is honest, she totally can. She can’t imagine requesting someone _tone down_ their show of affection for her, especially not on their _ten year anniversary_ , and she gasps in horror for him. Jaskier’s eyes twinkle at her, and even while she knows she’s totally playing right into whatever it is he’s after, she can’t seem to help herself.

“How awful,” she croons, and rests her own hand over her heart.

Jaskier sighs dramatically, nodding his head.

“I agree, love, I agree,” he complains on a loud exhale. “But I, being the wonderful partner that I am,” he states magnanimously, “have agreed. So here I am!” he proclaims proudly, raising one hand in a flourish, before bringing it down in front of him and bowing low all over again.

Elle hears the women behind her sigh softly.

“Your lowly servant,” Jaskier finishes with a flourish, and stands once more. He’s grinning again, and his eyes are absolutely _shining_ as he takes in the small crowd he seems to have collected. Elle looks up, startled to realize that quite a few of her coworkers have gotten up to greet the man. She recognizes her own besotted look on the faces of the women around her, and finds herself giggling all over again.

“Surely she won’t mind,” Cherice pipes up in the silence, voice a little tentative. Jaskier seems to jump on the comment, and he immediately straightens up, gracing Cherice with a bright look,

“My thoughts exactly, my dear,” Jaskier replies, tossing her a grin and a little wink. “He can’t very well complain when I’ve taken it down a notch.” Jaskier waves at the flowers in his hands, bright yellow and almost as sunny as his smile.

Elle latches onto the pronoun, mind already spinning as she narrows down whose partner this might be.

There’s Lars in BA who Elle is fairly certain is married, and Markus in claims. She hasn’t heard whether or not he’s got a partner, but she supposes it’s definitely possible. There’s Geralt in accounting as well, but he rarely speaks to anyone and is rude on top of that, so the idea he’d be dating someone like Jaskier seems outright impossible. Then there’s Kasper, who Elle has always seen as a little bit of a skeezball, so she can’t help hoping it isn’t him either.

Her mind tracks down a few more names in the office — Mitch, Brian, Conley — but nothing quite seems to stick. Her attention drags back to Jaskier, who still looks flushed with attention. He smiles charmingly as he speaks.

“I very nearly brought along my lute,” he hums, a comment that makes the entire office titter in surprise and delight. His lips quirk knowingly and he brightens a little. “He likes to pretend he hates my playing, but I know he doesn’t,” he says conspiratorially. “The only thing he probably likes more is my singing,” he adds smugly, waggling his eyebrows at the small group of Elle’s coworkers, all of whom are hanging on to his every word.

Elle can’t even roll her eyes because she’s one of them.

Jaskier sighs dramatically and says “I thought that might be pushing the strict romantic guidelines he’s put on me, though,” and waves his hand dismissively. “So, unfortunately, there will be no serenading this afternoon.”

The office sighs in disappointment; Jaskier sighs along with them.

“Yes, well, he’s always been a bit of a spoilsport,” he complains good-naturedly. “I remember this time last year, I took him down to the coast for an evening on the beach, and he nearly took my head off,” Jaskier explains, laughing at the very reminder.

“What, why?” asks Gloria, astonished at the prospect. “That sounds so wonderful,” she exclaims dreamily, and lets out a wistful sound, clearly imagining just how romantic it must have been.

Jaskier nods enthusiastically in agreement. “I thought so too! But apparently the rose petals spelling out ‘I love you’ in the sand were just a bit too much for him,” he says, and laughs again, carefree and bright.

The office collectively lets out a soft “aww” sound, and Elle can see the women falling just that little bit more in love with him. All of the attention seems to spur Jaskier on, and rather than request the presence of his partner, he continues to speak, eyes bright with mirth.

“And then there was the year I wrote a song waxing poetic about his eyes,” Jaskier continues, giggling now. “I mean, you’ve seen him,” he adds, gesturing like it’s self-explanatory but not actually elaborating on who. “He really does have the most beautiful eyes, absolutely to die for. Like amber, when the light hits them just right.” Jaskier hums, his smile turning softer.

His gaze flicks over the adoring crowd that’s formed, and he leans in closer to them, right up in Elle’s space. Her breathing quickens a little, and she inhales deeply, taking in the warm scent of his cologne.

It smells… strangely familiar.

“Can I tell you a secret,” Jaskier mock whispers, and waits for the women to nod enthusiastically. Jaskier glances around himself without a single shred of subtlety, before leaning in closer still. “He absolutely loves it when I compliment him,” he murmurs loudly, grinning brazenly. “He’s a total sucker for affection, not that you could tell just by looking at him, but I’ve never seen someone blush so much when I tell him how beautiful he is.”

Jaskier lets out an amused chuckle while the women sigh blissfully. A few giggle, Elle included, and she reaches up to cover her mouth as she herself starts to blush. Jaskier’s voice is so husky and intimate as he shares these details, and Elle wants more than ever to know who he could possibly be talking about.

Jaskier straightens up and continues speaking. “He really is quite the perfect gentleman, despite it all,” he explains, humming. “You wouldn’t expect it, looking at him,” he says with a roll of his eyes, “But I’ve never quite met a man so chivalrous.”

“How so?” asks Gwen, piping up eagerly.

Jaskier grins at her. “I’m glad you asked, my lovely lady,” he sings, and his voice is _beautiful_ , when he carries the syllables. Elle can’t quite imagine anyone saying they dislike his voice, and finds herself ever more besotted with him. She rests her chin in her hands and stares wonderingly up at him.

“On our first date, he brought me a small bouquet of buttercups that he’d _clearly_ made himself,” he begins, obviously amused and yet sounding affectionate at the same time. “You know, most people look at them as a troublesome weed, more an annoyance than anything else, but he still picked them out for me. He said they reminded him of me and –“ Jaskier cuts himself off with a joyful laugh. “Alright, so he was definitely calling me _annoying_ , but you can hardly blame him. I did pursue him quite aggressively,” Jaskier admits, grinning but not elaborating.

Elle would give anything to hear that story, but Jaskier waves the comment away before anyone can inquire further.

“But anyway. He tucked one behind my ear before we left, and, well —“ Here, Jaskier blushes and ducks his head. “Well, a few guys at the bar we went to called me a princess, a – uh,” Jaskier clears his throat, “A pillow biter,” he adds in a conspiratorial whisper, and the women all gasp in horror. Jaskier nods his head gravely.

“But by the gods, my sweetheart was just not having it. He hauled their arses right out of that bar without even flinching, and I’ll never forget the looks on their faces.” Jaskier laughs, loud and happy. “He called them _sissies_ ,” Jaskier adds, clearly delighted with it all.

The room bursts into laughter, clapping in support of the action. Gloria lets out a loud cheer, to which Jaskier grins at her.

“Thank you, I quite agree with the sentiment,” he says, and the attention is enough to make Gloria blush. Jaskier offers her a little wink, and dances a little closer to them all.

“He really is the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Jaskier comments wistfully. “I don’t know what I would do without him in my life,” he adds, and his smile is all romance now. He looks like a besotted fool, and Elle can’t seem to blame him for it. Whoever he’s talking about must be amazing, to make Jaskier talk about them like that.

Elle watches as Jaskier’s face suddenly turns impish. “Well, it helps that he’s got a massive –“

“ _Julian_!” A gravelly voice interrupts, sounding absolutely scandalized. “What are you doing here?” it continues, and there’s only one person that voice could belong to. The entire office turns as one, shocked.

“Ah, Geralt! There you are!” Jaskier replies delightedly, and flounces over to him, bouquet clutched to his chest now. The moment he’s within Geralt’s space, he leans in and presses a quick kiss to his cheek, before handing him the yellow bouquet.

The entire office watches in awe as Geralt’s cheeks turn red. It’s slight, difficult to discern, but definitely _there_ , and it’s the first time any of them have seen the man blush.

“Happy anniversary, love,” Jaskier says brightly, and this time darts close to press a quick kiss against his lips. Geralt looks positively startled and yet pleased at the same time.

Elle doesn’t know how to react. Geralt, looking pleased? Geralt, the partner of a man like Jaskier, whose all bright laughter and cheery smiles? It seems impossible. She’d been quick to dismiss Geralt in the first place because he was so quiet, and when he did speak, he was more gruff and rude than anything else. He did not seem like the kind of person a guy like Jaskier would go for, and yet…

Here they were.

It was difficult to reconcile Jaskier’s stories with the man himself, now that Geralt was standing in front of them, dressed from head to toe in black, and white blond hair a deep contrast against it.

The eyes, sure. Now that Elle is looking at him, she can definitely see how they could appear amber, but that is definitely not enough of a clue to figure out who Jaskier’s partner is. She never would have guessed it based on that alone.

She’s not even that surprised at the idea of Geralt complaining about overly romantic gestures, but the idea that Geralt might secretly like them? Geralt of all people? Absolutely ludicrous.

“What the fuck Julien,” she hears Geralt grunt, fumbling the bouquet in his hands, but accepting them from Jaskier – _Julian_ apparently – nonetheless. He cradles them gently in his too large hands, and Elle thinks she even sees him smell them discreetly.

His lips spasm, the shortest, smallest of smiles, before he goes back to glaring at Jaskier. Elle can’t believe her eyes, and her mouth hangs open slightly in shock.

Jaskier, meanwhile, looks like sunshine incarnate, he smiles so brightly with Geralt in the room. His entire being seems to have lit up, and he stares at Geralt as if he’s hung the moon.

Elle still can’t reconcile Geralt with the man who _blushes at compliments_.

“Well, you said to tone it down this year,” Jaskier is explaining, smile warm. “So I did! And now I’m here,” he says, as if it’s as simple as that.

Clearly to Jaskier, it is. Elle fully expects Geralt to snark back at him, to say something shockingly rude, the way he would to most people – but he doesn’t. Instead, Elle watches as Geralt seems to thaw, just the smallest bit, and let out a sigh. His eyes seem to soften as he stares at Jaskier.

“Happy anniversary Julien,” he grumbles instead, and leans in to press a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead. Jaskier seems to grin even brighter at the show of affection, clearly reveling in it.

The office has gone quiet. Elle looks behind her to find most people staring at the two with equally bewildered looks, but a few people actually look, well… endeared, for lack of a better word. Gloria looks absolutely in love, she’s smiling so bright.

But Elle is still having trouble understanding it. Geralt, the man who growls at you if you try to borrow his pen. Geralt, the man who scares half the interns within the first day, and the other half within the first _week_. Geralt, who she’d never seen smile, and whose attitude was well renowned in the office. No one fucked with Geralt, because Geralt wasn’t the kind of person you fucked with unless you wanted him to rip you a new one.

It just seemed so _unlikely_ he’d go home to a partner like Jaskier, and that a partner like Jaskier could look at him with such adoration.

Elle’s attention turns back to the two embracing lovers, only to find them murmuring softly to each other, clearly sharing an intimate moment. It’s impossible to hear their words, but Elle hears Geralt let out a soft huff of a laugh, the sound surprisingly pleasant. Jaskier’s melodic laugh seems to follow it, louder and more clear, and Elle feels her heart flutter all over again.

Oh. She stares at Geralt’s face, stares at the way his hands cradle the bouquet Jaskier brought him, the way his entire body seems to have relaxed in a way she’s never seen it do before, and realizes _oh_. That’s why Jaskier can look at him with such sheer adoration, because Geralt is looking back at him the exact same way.

Elle can’t even begin to understand their dynamic, but there’s no denying the love there.

The two share one more murmured conversation before Jaskier takes Geralt’s face in his hands and messily presses a loud kiss against his lips – obviously for dramatic effect and a show for their captive audience. Geralt rolls his eyes, aware of this himself, but doesn’t complain.

“Well, I best be off!” Jaskier says, turning back to Elle and the rest of the office. He offers them a saucy little wink, and heads for the front door. The office follows his movements, and just before he leaves, Jaskier turns back to them and says, “try not to tease Geralt too much, will you? He’s a big softie underneath it all,” and runs away as Geralt shouts “ _JULIEN!_ ” after him.

The crowd turns back to Geralt only to be met with a daring glare. His fingers have tightened around the stem of the bouquet, and while he’s still blushing, he looks every bit the formidable co-worker they’ve known and worked with for years.

Someone must open their mouth, because Geralt snarls, “Don’t even think about it,” and is met with silence. Without another word, Geralt turns on his heel, and walks back into his office.

The room takes a collective breath of air, and turns to look at each other. It’s silent for a moment, and then a few of the girls let out a soft squeal of delight, while the others breathe out a quiet laugh. Elle finds herself grinning, because that? That was the sweetest thing she’s ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out on [ tumblr! ](http://julekdreams.tumblr.com)  
>   
> Reblog [here](https://julekdreams.tumblr.com/post/617149874610307073/a-flower-by-any-other-name)


End file.
